Fallout 3: War Has Changed
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the Enclave, the Lone Wanderer faces two new challenges: an unknown enemy from the South and a rekindled romance with an old friend.
1. Prologue

Fallout 3: War Has Changed

* * *

Prologue:

 _War. War Never Changes. In the year 2277, a young man left the safety of Vault 101 and journeyed across the Capital Wasteland in search of his father. His name was Logan Sullivan, the Lone Wanderer. In the course of a year, Sullivan made a name for himself by preforming good deeds around the Waste. He became a beacon of hope to the people. A light shining in the darkness. After driving the Enclave from the Capital Waste and restarting Project Purity, the Lone Wanderer became a living legend and in the words of GNR's Three Dog, the Messiah of Capital Waste. It has been five years since the defeat of the Enclave and the Capital Wasteland has experienced a relatively short period of peace. But things are about to change._

* * *

 **Megaton. September 7. 2283**

Logan worked diligently on the Excalibur as he listened to Galaxy News Radio. To think that it had been six years since Logan left Vault 101 armed only with a baseball bat, a 10mm pistol, some poorly maintained Security Armor, and a BB gun. Now he was probably the most armed individual in the Wasteland. So much so that Lucas Simms and the rest of Megaton helped him build his own personal armory, workshop, and frankly, storage for all the crap that he found in the Waste.

Logan wasn't the most intimidating looking person. He stood around six feet tall but he had always looked relatively thin most of his life. He also had the most stereotypical Irish look: pasty white skin with red hair. Even people who knew him, found it hard to believe that this man was the guy who basically took down the Enclave single handedly AND contributed to purification and distribution of clean, drinkable water. But over the course of a year, Logan learned how to survive in the Wastes, despite everything trying to kill him. But he spent most of his free time tinkering and experimenting with weapons.

He stopped working when he heard the metal door to the Lab open. He slowly grabbed the closest weapon he could find. Which happened to be a 10mm submachine gun. As he continued to listen in on the person who was dumb enough to try to kill him, he noticed that Dogmeat hadn't barked or anything. Fearing the worst, Logan then spun around and saw a familiar sight. A man slightly older than him with greasy hair wearing a black leather jacket.

Logan sighed and put the gun down, "You know Butch, one of these days I'm going to train Dogmeat to attack intruders on sight."

Butch shrugged and smirked, "You say that every time I visit. You're lucky I'm wearing combat armor."

"Yeah and you're lucky it was just a submachine gun I pulled out. Next time it could be a Fat-Man" Logan then turned around and continued his work. It was ironic that Butch DeLoria, the guy who basically made Logan's life a living hell growing up, had become one of his closest friends after he left the Vault. But outside of the Vault, Butch did pretty well for himself. He joined Rivet City security and helped protect caravans carrying supplies of Aqua Pura. Butch actually became a productive member of society, in a matter of speaking.

"So you got anything to drink? I had to walk all the way from Rivet City to see you." Butch mocked complained as Logan continued his work.

Logan let out a sigh, "There should be some Nuka-Cola in the fridge. You know I thought you'd be packed with water. Given that you work at a place that purifies water."

While Butch rummages through Logan's refrigerator, he shouts back, "Believe me I tried every avenue. I even used the ' _I'm friends with the Lone Wanderer'_ card and it still didn't work. Besides, I try anything and the Lyon's Pride will have my ass." Butch then grabbed an Ice-Cold Nuka-Cola and sat down right next to Logan.

"So Einstein, this the big project you've been working on?"

"Yeah this is Excalibur. I'm taking the shishkebab schematics and some of the blueprints that I found for Jingwei's Shocksword, and trying to create a weapon not only do more damage than the two of them combined, but also keep me from lugging a backpack full of gasoline around everywhere."

Butch chuckled, "Yeah I'm surprised that no one thought to shoot the fuel tank. But how are you making it?"

"Butch, it would take too long to explain it to you. But let's just say once I get this completed, I would be able to kill a Deathclaw head on." Logan then paused his work for a few moments, "So what's the real reason that you're here Butch. I know it isn't to have a friendly chat."

Butch got up from his chair, "Elder Lyons came to me to ask you something important."

Logan was curious now, "It must be since the messenger is not only an outsider, but also the guy sleeping with his daughter." It was almost an open-secret that Sarah and Butch were, something. But the actual concept of them as a couple was confusing because Sarah was a battle-hardened member of the Brotherhood, and Butch was Butch.

Butch let out a sigh, "The Elder wants you to act as a mediator between a potential trading relationship between Megaton and a new settlement."

Logan gave Butch a funny look, "That's it. Butch I though you said it was important."

Butch then took a deep breath, "The settlement is Vault 101."

Logan's eyes widened. Vault 101 was opening. The last time he was down there was almost six years ago.

"Logan, Amata is going to be part of the negotiation party. In fact, I received the request directly from her."

Logan put his tools down and let out a sigh, "Will the negotiations be there or at Megaton?"

"Megaton. They said they want to get a feel for the Waste. Don't worry, I'm going to have some people escort them to Megaton. But will you be fine?"

Logan let out a chuckle, "Butch, I'm the Lone Fucking Wanderer. I fought Super Mutants and egotistical maniacs in Power Armor. I think I can handle dealing with a bunch of Vault Dwellers."

"Yeah but it's different. These are the people who basically tried to kill you, left you out to dry, and kicked you out after you saved their asses. Not to mention that we are talking about Amata. You know, the girl you've had a crush on since you were twelve."

Logan began to rub his temples in frustration, "Butch I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I will test Excalibur on you!" Butch got the hint and left the Lab. Logan was then alone for a little while. He didn't know what he was going to do or say to Amata when he'll see her again. He continued to work on Excalibur.

* * *

This is my first Fallout fanfiction made in honor of Fallout 4 coming out. Also please review and tell me what you want to see.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

 **Near Springvale. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 11:30**

Amata wiped the sweat from her brow as she, Susie Mack, and Butch DeLoria and his men were walking towards the town of Megaton. It took her five years to convince the majority of the Vault to venture outside and develop some kind of relationship. Sure Allen Mack was her main opposition, but his rantings had very little weight to them. This was important for not only Amata, but for the Vault. Establishing trade with other settlements meant that they would gain information of the outside world, but also provide ways of protecting themselves. But one thought raced in her mind.

"Hey Butch," yelled Amata from the middle of the party towards the front, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Butch turned around and gave her a stare. Butch was wearing high quality Combat Armor and was carrying a Plasma Rifle, "Williams, take point." He pointed to one of his men and he walked towards Amata, "Look can it wait. We will be at Megaton in a half hour."

Amata shook her head, "Listen I want to talk to you about…you know…Logan." Logan Sullivan was her best friend for as long as she could remember. He was always there for her. Whether it was to listen to her vent about her father, defending her from the Tunnel Snakes, or to stop her father from turning the Vault into a prison. And she repaid him by banishing him from his home.

Butch scratched the back of his head, "I don't really know what you mean. Listen, it's not safe to be standing around in the open. So stop beating around the bush and ask me what you want to ask me."

Amata sighed, "Okay. We have all heard the stories about Logan from Galaxy News Radio. About him being the 'Wasteland Messiah' and the 'Lone Wanderer from Vault 101'. I'm just wondering are those stories true. I mean they can't all be true. Logan taking down an entire military base by himself. That's just crazy right."

Butch chuckled, "Of course Three Dog forgets to mention Fawkes, Charon, Dogmeat, and me there with him. But to be fair, Logan did do most of the work."

Amata was shocked. She couldn't believe that Logan, who tried to talk his way out of an ass-kicking from Butch, was able to defeat a heavily armed force, "So those stories were true then. Tell me, is Logan seeing anyone? Not that I care or anything. I just ask out of concern for Logan's well-being and as a friend."

Butch nearly broke out in hysterical laughter, "Out of all the things you want to know, him having a girlfriend is at the top of your list."

Amata blushed slightly, "Just answer the damn question."

"Fine. No. Logan is not seeing anyone. He dated Lucy West in Megaton for a few months, but they have long since broke up."

That peaked Amata's interest, "Really?! Did he say the reason why they broke up? Did he dump her? Did she dump him?"

"Look," Butch's voice became very firm, "I know that you want to grill me for information about Logan, but right now, I don't think that you are his favorite person right now. The only reason why he is doing this is because his boss told him to. I can't say that he won't be happy to see you, but he is not the same guy he was in the Vault."

Amata remained silent for the rest of the trip. With so many thoughts going through her mind, she needed to remain focused. She was there for a reason. She was the Overseer and needed to put her personal feelings aside. But she wished she didn't have to.

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 11:45.**

Logan was preparing to meet with Amata and Simms to discuss some sort of alliance. He rummaged through all of his gear to see what to wear. He didn't want to leave without being armed, but at the same time, he didn't want to go out wearing Hellfire Armor armed with a Gatling Laser.

So Logan put on his Regulators Duster with Paulson's Hat. From his weapons rack, he strapped on the MPLX Novasurge Plasma Pistol to his side, an Assault Rifle to his back, and grabbed his katana. As he was getting ready, Logan looked at a picture that he had taken from Vault 101. It was a picture of him and Amata in their early teens. He kind of smiled at the memory of a simpler time. Logan wondered what Amata saw in him. Back then, he was an awkward dork with thick glasses who stuttered when he tried to talk to anyone who wasn't his father or Amata. But things changed. He had fought Super Mutants, Deathclaws, and Aliens and survived. _But why does thinking about Amata make me more nervous than those things combined?_

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 12:10**

Megaton wasn't what Amata expected, though she didn't know what she was expecting. The settlement looked rather protected, its citizens went about their daily lives, and overall, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"So, you must be the folks from Vault 101." A tall man wearing a cowboy hat and wearing an Old West style duster walked towards Amata and extended his hand, "I'm Lucas Simms, Sheriff of Megaton and Mayor when the need arises."

Amata shook his hand, "Yes. I am Amata Almodovar, the Overseer of Vault 101. This is Susie Mack, my secretary. Thank you for meeting with us Mr. Simms."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Almodovar. Please follow me, we will have the meeting at my house. Butch, why don't you get Logan and show Miss Mack around." Butch was going to argue, but saw no point and begrudgingly agreed.

Simms lead Amata to a makeshift house made entirely of metal, like the rest of the buildings. She sat down at the table and began sorting the papers that she had prepared for the mayor.

"Care for something to drink?" shouted Simms from the kitchen area, "you must not be used to a long hike like that?"

"No thank you I'm fine," Amata said timidly, "but I am wondering, is the bomb at the center of town active?"

"It shouldn't since I disarmed it myself." Amata turned around and saw the man she hadn't seen in years. Logan was wearing an outfit similar to Lucas Simms, but he also carried some type of pistol and a samurai sword. She also noticed the bright red beard that was vacant the last time they spoke. _It looks good on him._

Logan looked at Amata and nodded, "It's good to see you again Amata." All Amata could do was nod back. Logan possessed an intimidating presence that she didn't counter from him five years ago. Simms entered the room and sat down. It was time to negotiations to begin.

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 14:20.**

"Look Miss Almodovar, I want to help you. Really I do. But in this relationship, I feel that Megaton would be the one's losing the most." Lucas Simms remained firm as he and Amata discussed the terms to their agreement.

Logan silently watched as Amata tried to show how beneficial to Megaton, but she was going about it the wrong way. Amata's main focus was on the trading of goods: water, food, and clothing. But he knew that wouldn't be enough. He could almost see the Amata was about ready to break down. Her first time in the Capital Waste and it was going to fail miserably. Then Logan spoke up.

"If I can make a suggestion," Logan got out of his chair and stood up, "Megaton constantly needs spare parts. The water purifier is always breaking down and the walls need constant repair. Vault 101 was designed to stay shut indefinitely. So it should make sense that should have a way to manufacture the scrap metal needed."

Simms smiled, "You do have a point kid. But we need more than just some spare parts."

"How about this," Amata chimed in, "We can also send some of our maintenance staff to Megaton to help fix the major problems. We can also give you some of our medical supplies, in exchange for some weaponry. Do we have a deal?"

Simms scratched his beard and said, "It's a start. I'll have Moira from Craterside Supply to arm you folks up. I just hope I don't regret this."

Amata shook his hand and thanked him for meeting with her. Logan exited Simms' house to travel home when he was stopped by Amata.

"Logan wait," she was breathing heavily, "I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there. You really saved me."

Logan shrugged, "It was nothing. Listen, I need to talk to you about how you handled yourself." Logan tried to be stern and focused, but he kept focusing on the little changes to Amata. Like how she let her hair grow out and put it into a nice ponytail. How her Vault-tec jumpsuit looked like it was a little too tight on her. But he needed to push those things out of his mind.

"Was I that bad?" Amata said with face looking down.

"Amata, dealing with people in the Wasteland isn't like dealing with people back home. Out here, the biggest commodity isn't food, its guns. What you were asking Lucas to part with was something that he needs to protect his people."

Amata sat down on one of the steps leading out of Megaton, "You don't think we're going to survive out here, do you?"

Logan sat down next to her, "You and the rest of the Vault have no experiences dealing with the threats out here. Right now, your only defense against Raiders are guards who have cheaply made equipment over two hundred years old, who could barely survive an attack from Radroches."

Amata continued to look down, not meeting Logan's face, "Maybe my father was right. Maybe coming out here was a mistake."

"Amata look at me," it took a minute for her to meet his gaze, "you just need some training. How about this, when Simms gives you some weapons, I'll donate some from my personal armory. Plus, I'll train you guys how to fend for yourselves."

"You're serious?!" Amata was shocked and a little surprised at this, "Logan, I don't know what to say?"

But before anything could be said further, a bolt of lightning was seen through the sky. Rain began to fall. Rain itself was rare but it was never a storm.

Logan gazed at the sky, "It's dangerous for you to go back in this. How about you stay at my place until this blows over?"

Amata nodded as the two of them ran as the storm began to pick up.

* * *

 **30 miles from Fort Independence. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 16:30**

A lone figure watched as the Brotherhood Outcasts returned to their base. He had been studying their movements, patterns, how they organize themselves. He saw the uneasiness within their ranks. Some doubt their reasons for abandoning Elder Lyons. Some wonder whether Casdin was the wrong horse to back. And some began to wonder if the Codex was even worth following anymore because Lyons all but abandoned it and yet he possesses the largest cache of technology in the Capital Waste.

The figure began to turn around until he sees a Yao Guai preparing to strike him. The figure, unflinching in his movements, grabbed the creature by the neck, and tossed it to the ground. The Yao Guai, lunged forward at the figure, but was immediately stopped by the figure's metal cane stabbing it in the skull. As the bear lay dying, the figure simply wiped the blood off with his cloak, and walked away.

* * *

Logan and Amata meet after five years and a mysterious figure is spying on the Outcasts. Please review and tell me how you like my story and what you want to see.


	3. Chapter 2: You Can Go Home Again

Chapter 2: You Can Go Home Again

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 18:15**

Logan was preparing dinner as Butch was recalling one of their adventures to Amata and Susie. Specifically, the time they went to Canterbury Commons and had to "protect" the town from the Antagonizer and the Mechanist. Logan smiled as he heard Amata's laugh. He had always found it cute when she found something really funny, her voice would get so high-pitched, only dogs could hear it. The rain hadn't let up and both Amata and Susie would have to spend the night. Logan wasn't going to have Amata spend the night at Moriarty's, so he offered to let them stay at his place for the night and they will head back in the morning.

"And that is how the Lone Wanderer stopped the never-ending battle between the Antagonizer and the Mechanist," Butch spoke with dramatic effect, "by acting as a therapist."

Susie was the first to speak up, face red from laughter, "I still can't believe that you talked them down. Didn't the G.O.A.T say that you were going to be the Vault's fry-cook?"

Logan stepped out of the kitchen with four plates of Brahmin Steak, "It also said that Butch was going to be a hair-dresser."

"Barber!" Butch yelled as he began eating his steak. Logan, Susie, and Amata chuckled at Butch's statement.

"So," Amata said while cutting into her steak, "will Butch and you be joining us back with the weapons?"

Butch shook his head, "I have to report back to Rivet City. Harkness is going to be pissed if I don't."

Logan spoke up, "I have a friend of ours coming to help us carry the load. Just don't be alarmed when he shows up."

Susie cocked her head, "Why? Is he some kind of hideous monster or something?"

Butch smirked, "Let's just say he is sort of the outcast of his family." And continued to eat his food.

Amata stared at Logan, who wasn't eating his food. "We've listened to Galaxy News Radio. Especially about what happened to your dad." The room broke out into a complete silence. Butch and Susie stopped mid-bite. Logan just simply stared at his food.

"All my dad wanted was to give the Wasteland clean water," Logan got up from the table, "and the Enclave wanted to use to control their own greedy agendas." Logan then walked out of the room, "My room is upstairs. I'll sleep in the Lab tonight." And Logan left his house.

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 21:33**

"How could I have been so stupid?" Amata yelled to Susie while the two of them were getting ready for bed, "Hey you're helping the people that basically hate you, why don't I bring up your dead dad." Amata sat on the bed with her hands covering her face.

Susie sat next to her and began rubbing her back, "Listen don't worry. Logan's not the type of person to hold a grudge. Besides, he'll never be angry with you."

Amata huffed, "How many times do I have to tell you? Logan doesn't see me like that."

Susie laughed, "Are you kidding me?! Amata, Logan has been in love with you for the longest time. Everyone in the Vault knew it. Hell I think that's part of the reason why your father hates him."

Amata shook her head, "He might have. But he has been out in the Wasteland for six years. You've heard GNR. He have meet so many interesting people out here. I'm just some girl from a Vault. Logan will find someone better than me."

Susie began to comfort her friend, "Amata, stop putting yourself down. Despite everything Logan has done, he is still the same guy who tried his hardest not to stare at your boobs growing up. And despite not having the advantages other girls in the Wasteland have, you managed to convince a Vault bent on isolating themselves from the outside world to open up. You have a lot more going for you than you realize."

Amata smiled but didn't say anything. She rested her head on the pillow and thought about Logan. The boy he used to be and the man he became.

* * *

 **Megaton. September 9** **th** **. 2283. 23:55**

It was almost midnight when Logan finished Excalibur. He wiped the sweat and grease from his brow and smiled. For two years he had been working on his weapon. As he held the four foot makeshift sword in his hands, he had a sense of satisfaction and a brief moment of childhood nostalgia as he remembered the days when he pretended to be _Grognak the Barbarian,_ wielding his flaming sword to save the beautiful princess from some strange monster.

Logan didn't know how effective it would be in actual combat, but perhaps he could test it on the way the Vault 101. Logan slumped down on his chair and thought about returning once again to Vault 101. How would the others react to him returning? Logan seriously doubted that he would be welcomed with open arms. But he had to push those thoughts out of his mind for now. Logan gathered the equipment that he would give to the Vault: Hunting Rifles, Assault Rifles, Combat Shotguns, some Frag Grenades, and some spare Plasma Pistols. Logan also gathered some Leather Armor and Combat Armor.

Logan was preparing for bed, until he heard a knock at the door. There were two people who willingly entered the Lab, but only one of them knocked. Logan got up and opened the door to reveal a large humanoid figure standing about twelve feet tall with yellow skin and wearing what appeared to be a ripped up Vault jumpsuit.

Logan smiled, "Come in Fawkes. I'm glad you got the message." Logan let the outcast Super Mutant in his Lab as Fawkes sat in the nearest chair.

"I am always happy to help my friend," Fawkes said with a smile. After five years, Fawkes' voice began to sound more human, "but I do not think it is wise to give these individuals all these weapons."

"Relax Fawkes," Logan slumped into his bed, "I'm only giving them the most standard equipment. Also these guys have never been outside the Vault so I don't think they'll try anything so stupid."

"You seemed stressed," Fawkes looked at Logan with a questioning look, "why is this assignment different from the others that you have done?"

Logan sat up to face Fawkes, "What's different is that I'm returning to a place whose people basically hate me because I wasn't born in the Vault. Also the one person who doesn't hate me I still have feelings for. Which is bad."

"If you are in love with someone why do you feel so conflicted?" Logan knew Fawkes meant well, but he doesn't remember what it is like to be human.

"Just go to sleep Fawkes, we have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

 **Outside Megaton. September 10** **th** **. 2283. 07:34**

Logan woke Amata and Susie up an hour before sunrise. He wanted to make sure that they were prepared to fight if they needed to. So he left them some combat armor and Hunting Rifles. Logan waited patiently as Fawkes helped put the supplies on one of the Brahmin. Logan was wearing his T51-B Power Armor that he acquired from the Brotherhood Outcasts after helping them with the Computer Simulation of Operation: Anchorage. Strapped at his left side was Excalibur, slightly heavier than the types of melee weapons he was used to, but he would have to get over it. On his back was the Metal Blaster laser rifle he got from The Pitt, and his preferred weapon of choice. He also carried the Blackhawk pistol strapped on his right side.

The two Vault Dwellers finally left Megaton wearing the armor and weapons Logan supplied. They went to greet him, but stopped at the sight of Fawkes.

"It's okay," Logan tried to reassure them, "This is a friend. His name is Fawkes. Fawkes this is Amata Almodovar and Susie Mack."

Fawkes smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand, but neither Amata nor Susie wanted to shake. Logan wasn't surprised. It was the first time either of them had encountered a Super Mutant, let alone one that was friendly.

As the small party left Megaton to Springvale, Logan noticed something and stopped. He pulled out Metal Blaster and slowly approached one of the disheveled houses and saw a gang of raiders dead. Logan moved closer to examine one of the bodies. It had been killed from an energy weapon. _This is bad._ Logan thought as he looked around to see if he spotted anyone. _Who could have killed this guys? Talon Company is wiped out and the Brotherhood doesn't make any rounds near Megaton. The Outcasts could have done this, but they would they attack Raiders or even come anywhere near me?_ As soon as he finished the thought, a laser bolt nearly hit the back of his head, but was off by a few inches.

Logan turned around and saw six humanoid figures dressed head to toe in black metal armor. Each of them wore a motorcycle helmet that had the image of a skull painted above the visor. Each of them had a Laser Pistol in one hand and at their sides were machetes.

Logan turned around and yelled, "FAWKES GET THEM OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" And in a single instant, the six figures fired at Logan, but he was able to dodge out of the way and hid behind one of the partially destroyed cars.

One of the figures, whose skull was painted gold, stepped forward with his machete unsheathed, "We have heard tells of the Lone Wanderer of the Capital Waste," the figure spoke with a thick Southern drawl, "the Man who has Cheated Death. But Death comes for all. We are the Reapers. You have done great things Wanderer, but our Master sees you as a threat."

Logan then steps out from the behind the car with Excalibur unsheathed and activated. The curved blade was ignited in orange flame and sparks of electricity were visible. "I beat the Enclave, I sure as hell can beat you." The leader chuckled as the other five unsheathed their machetes and charged.

With one slash of Excalibur, Logan was able to slice the arm of one of the Reapers while at the same time, set it on fire. One of the Reapers slashed at Logan with the machete, but the Power Armor easily absorbed the damage. Logan countered with a quick stab in the chest, the smell of burning organs began to fill the air.

Two of the Reapers began to pull out their Laser Pistols again and began firing. Logan took a few shots to the chest and left shoulder, but thankfully, the Power Armor took most of the damage. But Logan didn't want to switch to the Metal Blaster. He loved the thrill of melee combat. Like the heroes of old. So with great speed he dashed towards the two Reapers and decapitated them in a single stroke.

The two remaining Reapers had fled. There was no trace of them. No footprints of anything of the like. Logan then walked towards one of the Reaper corpses and revealed it was some type of Ghoul. Except the face was different. Most Ghouls Logan had encountered didn't look like decaying corpses, but rather a person with extremely dry skin that has flacked off so much they appear to be dead. The Reapers however, looked like their skin was actually decaying. In fact it had decayed so much that it looked like the Reapers' face was ripped off, revealing nothing but the skull.

Logan turned around and saw Fawkes had led Susie and Amata to the entrance of Vault 101. He took a big breath and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Ok here is chapter 2. The next few chapter are going to be moving a little slow, they are mainly focusing on Logan's return to Vault 101, him training the Vault Dwellers, and focusing on some of the other individuals in Capital Waste. For that I want you the readers to tell me which NPCs you want be have some focus. Also Please remember to review.


	4. Chapter 3: Somethings Never Change

Chapter 3: Somethings Never Change.

* * *

 **Outside Vault 101. September 10** **th** **. 2283. 08:10.**

Logan scavenged as much as he could from the corpses of both the Raiders and the Reapers. He was able to get a few Laser Pistols, some Metal Armor, and some more Assault Rifles. Logan then sheathed Excalibur and equipped Metal Blaster. Though he loved the thrill of melee combat, now wasn't the time to get cocky. He hoped that Amata got back to the Vault entrance safe. As he was walking towards the Vault entrance, the realization finally hit Logan. He was going to be responsible for the survival of Vault 101 in the Wasteland. If they failed, it would be his fault. As Logan walked towards the entrance to the Vault, he saw that Fawkes, Amata, and Susie were waiting for him. When Amata saw that Logan was okay, she ran to him and gave him a hug. Logan then thanked God that his Power Armor Helmet hid the blush on his face.

"I'm fine Amata," Logan said while trying to push Amata away gently, "This armor can take a beating."

"But it isn't wise for them to stay out here Logan," Fawkes looked at the two female Vault Dwellers, "perhaps they should get the equipment into the Vault while we stand guard."

Susie looked at Fawkes, "We would invite you in, but I don't think the others are ready to meet a Super Mutant. No offense."

Fawkes smiled, "It is alright Miss Mack. I understand completely." Amata and Susie then unloaded the Brahmin of the various weapons and armor given to them by Megaton. They carried the weapons into the shack that housed the Vault because even though they agreed to open the Vault, few were willing to leave it.

While the shipment was being delivered, Logan explained his encounter with the Reapers to Fawkes, "I don't know what their aim is, but we should at least let the Citadel know before it becomes something worse."

Fawkes nodded, "I understand. As soon as we are done here, we will head to the Citadel."

Logan shook his head, "Actually Fawkes, I have to stay here for a while. If I don't teach them how to fend for themselves, I don't know how I can live with myself."

Fawkes understood, "I do not think that the Citadel will let me in without you."

"Then find Butch. That way he'll have an excuse to see Sarah." Both Logan and Fawkes laughed. After the shipment was complete, Fawkes said his goodbyes and left for Rivet City.

Amata walked up to Logan, "Well I guess we better get inside and break the news. You might want to take off the helmet."

Logan shook his head, "Are you kidding?! I want to see the look on everyone's face when I take it off to reveal myself." Amata groaned. Logan still loved showing off.

* * *

 **Vault 101. September 10** **th** **. 2283. 09:01.**

Alphonse Almodovar, former Overseer of Vault 101, helped stack the last of the crates filled with items from Megaton. A part of him was skeptical that this situation would work. But another part of him was proud that Amata was growing into her own. She was able to convince the entire Vault that they needed to venture outside and she was able to secure an alliance with Megaton. While he was stacking some of the boxes, he heard the grumbling of Allen Mack walking into the entrance room. There was a time when Alphonse thought of Mack as a friend, but he still held on to those beliefs that the Vault needed to stay shut. So to show his disobedience, he does nothing to help with the Vault. He just stares while everyone does their jobs.

Suddenly he saw the shack door open a final time to reveal Amata, Susie Mack, and a third figure wearing what appeared to be T-51b Power Armor from the Pre-War. Before he could say anything, Amata rushed towards him and gave him a hug. Alphonse missed the days when could have had a better relationship with his daughter. It had gotten better during the following years, but it still didn't change a life time of neglect.

"Dad don't worry," Amata said while breaking away from him, "this man is going to teach us how to survive out here. He is from the Brotherhood of Steel, those guys GNR talk about."

Allen Mack sneered at Amata, "It's bad enough that you open the Vault, now you let some soldier in here? Do you know who many diseases this…thing could have?"

"Shut up Mack," said Officer Gomez while lifting one of the boxes, "I would tell you to do something useful, but you would just get in the way." Gomez walked out of the room carrying the box. Mack glared at the Brotherhood member.

"If you have something to say to me, say it!" The voice of the Brotherhood member sounded a little familiar, but was distorted due to the helmet.

Mack walked towards the Brotherhood member, "Gladly. You shouldn't be here. That door should have never opened up. Once we go out there, we are fucked. Alphonse, if you hadn't let that damn brat talk you into stepping down, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You haven't changed at all Mack." The Brotherhood member said and began to remove his helmet. It was Logan Sullivan, one of the few people the Vault thought would never see again.

Mack then grabbed a police baton that was on the floor and rushed towards Logan and began hitting him in the chest. Logan looked almost amused at Mack's attempt.

"Susie I have to ask," Logan then grabbed Mack by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, "does stupidity run in the family or is it just the men who have it?"

Susie shrugged, "I guess I was the lucky one."

Logan smiled, "Mack, I'm going to make this perfectly clear. You do not want to fuck with me. I am not the same kid who left the Vault all those years ago. You are looking at the most dangerous person in the Capital Wasteland. I am known throughout the Wasteland, both respected and feared. You are nothing. You have no skills, no talents, and the only thing you are good for is the conversion of oxygen to carbon dioxide. Here is how it is going to go down: you shut up, you do everything I say, and you'll pull your weight."

Mack then spat in his face, "Or what, you gonna shoot me? Fuck you!"

Logan simply laughed, "Mack. I'm not gonna shoot you. Bullets are expensive. If you don't," then suddenly out of nowhere, a fierce looking dog appeared behind Logan and began growling, "I'll feed you to my dog. So we clear?"

Mack simply nodded as he was let down. Alphonse was surprised that Logan would ever return to the Vault after their last encounter. For as long as he could remember, Alphonse had hated James and Logan Sullivan. But after five years of contemplation, Alphonse could no longer remember the reasons why he hated Logan. He was a nice boy growing up. He never got into any real trouble, just a few minor pranks that he and Amata did together. Then he realized it. Logan was Amata's only friend for most of her life. Alphonse knew the way they felt about each other. He was grateful that they were too shy to admit it to each other.

Alphonse walked towards Logan and reached for his hand, "Welcome back Mr. Sullivan. I won't say that I am happy that you are here, but I am grateful."

Logan grasped the former Overseer's hand and shook it, "I want to make sure that the Vault is prepared. Also I might be staying here for about a week. Is there any place that I can stay?"

Amata walked up behind him, "You and your Dad's place is still available. I can walk you the—"

"That won't be necessary," Logan cut her off while walking towards his old quarters, "tell everyone old enough to hold a gun to meet in the classroom at 12:00 sharp. I'm going to get myself ready." The dog followed Logan as they both entered the Vault proper.

Amata looked down as her former friend turned her down. Alphonse walked towards his daughter and comforted her. _No one hurts my little girl._

* * *

 **Vault 101. September 10** **th** **. 2283. 10:47**

It had been a while since Logan an actual shower. A nice, warm shower with non-irradiated water. When he got out of the shower he put on one of the Vault 101 jumpsuits and began fixing his Power Armor. In the back of his mind, Logan was surprised that his quarters weren't destroyed in anyway after he left. _Perhaps Amata made it an order that no body come here._ But as he tinkered, he saw a framed picture in the corner of his eye. The picture that he and his dad took on his tenth birthday.

Logan stopped his tinkering and walked towards the picture. It was the only picture of his dad that he knew existed.

"I miss you Dad," Logan knew that the picture wouldn't respond, but it comforted him. "I'm kind of surprised that I'm here. After everything that's happened. Project Purity was a success. You and Mom would be proud." A single tear streamed down Logan's face.

"I thought I was over her. Really I did. But when I saw her again," Logan stopped mid-sentence and sat down on his bed, "man I must sound pathetic. Of all the things I want is my dad to give me girl advice." Logan laughed as Dogmeat rubbed against his leg. A small smile broke out on the Lone Wanderer's face.

* * *

 **Vault 101. September 10** **th** **. 2283. 12:00.**

Logan waited patiently as everyone filed into his old classroom. He was wearing his Power Armor, but had his helmet removed to show the look on his face. He had Metal Blaster at the ready. He doubted that he would actually need to use it, but it helped to intimidate.

When everyone got seated, Logan spoke, "Before we start anything, I want you all to know that I am not going this because I have any attachment to this Vault or any of you. I am here on official business so I will be addressed as Knight-Paladin Sullivan." The classroom was silent. Logan had convinced them that this was just another assignment for him. He didn't want to show that he actually cared about their wellbeing. _Some more than others._

Logan cleared his throat, "Let me just address to specific groups. First the people who wanted the Vault opened. At the current state of the Vault, you will all die by weeks end. The worse problems you faced was the radroach invasion or the G.O.A.T. Let me tell you that everything in the Wasteland is trying to kill you. You have ghouls, Yao Guai, Deathclaws, Super Mutants, Raiders, and a bunch of other shit that I can't think of at the moment. And before you say anything let me tell you this. None of you know how to fight. And when I say fight, I mean kill someone."

Suddenly the sound of laughter could be heard. Then Wally Mack stood up and walked towards Logan, "It shouldn't be hard since shit-head over here was able to do it."

Logan shook his head, "Wally sit down."

Wally wasn't impressed, "And what are you going to do about Logan?"

Logan simply smiled as he unholstered Blackhawk and shot Wally in the shoulder. The room gasped as Logan just casually shot Wally. As security was about to jump into action, Logan turned to them, "Relax, he'll live. It's just a minor flesh wound."

Logan then turned to Wally, "You're lucky that I wasn't trying to kill you. But outside the Vault, a Raider wouldn't hesitate to stick a bullet through that skull of yours. I may be thick, but not thick enough to survive a few shots from an Assault Rifle. Or maybe they'll keep you alive. Raiders get lonely sometimes." Wally's face had lost all color and sat back down.

"Are you scared? Good. But know that it is possible to thrive out there. There are thousands of people out there who have survived. Megaton, Rivet City, Arefu, they beat the odds. But the difference between them and you is that they grew up into this. In the Wasteland, it's kill or be killed. I'm not going to say that it is going to be easy, but I'll make sure that you are equipped to handle yourselves outside the Vault. Starting tomorrow, survival training begins."

* * *

Vault 101 is gonna go through some training. So for the next chapter, we are going to take a break from Logan and see how the Brotherhood is doing. Also please review if there is anything you like/hate/ect.


	5. Chapter 4: Some Folks From Out of Town

Chapter 4: Some Folks From Out of Town

* * *

 **The Mall. September 11** **th** **. 2283. 14:53**

Sarah Lyons scouted around the area of what used to be the Lincoln Memorial. Over the past couple of years, it had become a haven for runaway slaves. _Another good deed done by the Lone Wanderer._ In many ways, Sarah was jealous of Logan Sullivan. Even though she was superior to him in rank, he was superior to her in every other way. Sarah sometimes thought of Logan as her opposite. He grew up in a Vault, her on the battlefield. He had a great relationship with his father, her not so much. She had the best training possible and didn't make a difference in the Capital Waste, he had little to no training and succeeded in almost everything he did.

The Pride had been hearing reports of armored individuals being spotted in certain areas in D.C. But there was no immediate danger that could be seen until she heard the sound of footsteps sneaking up behind her. She quickly grabbed her Laser Rifle and turned around to reveal Butch DeLoria with a shit-eating grin.

Sarah lightly punched the former Vault Dweller in the shoulder, "Dammit Butch?! I could have killed you."

Butch smirked as he leaned in closer to the Sentinel, "We both know that you'd never kill me. And besides, that little scream of yours is priceless." Butch leaned in closer, preparing to kiss Sarah, but she coyly pointed her Laser Rifle at his chest.

"We are in the middle of a warzone and you want to make out NOW?!" Sarah glared at Butch. Sometimes he could be charming, other times he could be a complete idiot.

Sarah looked around and noticed something. There was no sign of Logan or Dogmeat. Usually Butch wouldn't travel without Logan or somebody accompanying him.

"Listen I was sent to let you know that Logan will be a little busy this week."

Sarah groaned, "Are you kidding me?! Reports of armored soldiers have been piling in and my best fighter is 'busy'."

Butch scratched, "Logan said to me that he was going to help Vault 101 learn how to survive out here. Also Amata's involved, so Logan isn't thinking with the right head."

Sarah chuckled, "So the Lone Wanderer thinks he can get into the Overseer's pants? Please Butch, Logan would never help people for sex."

Butch smiled, "Sarah I grew up with them. So I can tell you from personal experience that you can cut the sexual tension with a spoon."

Sarah leaned in closer to Butch, "Speaking of sexual tension, we are camped a little north of here. Maybe you can spend the night?"

Butch put his arm around her waist, "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

 **Near Tenpenny Tower. September 11** **th** **. 2283. 16:22**

Travis Smith looked around to find any settlements that could shelter him and his team. But it was more difficult than expected. Apparently, just because you had a dark green Mohawk and goatee, you were viewed as a Raider out in the Capital Wasteland. Travis looked through his binoculars and saw no settlements aside from the large tower about a mile away. The team had run into a bunch of scraps coming here from the Mojave. Even Travis' old Ranger armor was looking pretty beat up. Travis sighed as he walked back to his group.

At 58 years old, Travis had seen a great deal of combat. Born and raised in Shady Sands, Travis grew up with a strong pride in the NCR. When he was old enough, he joined the military and eventually the Rangers. From Navarro to both Battles of Hoover Dam, Travis had seen more death than he would like. It was about ten years ago that Travis founded the Cazedores as a merc group with NCR's interest. It was just the five of them against the world.

"So you found anything?" said a giant of a man. Almost seven feet tall with dark skin and a blue-gray beard. He wore leather armor and carried six Combat Knives, a Varmint Rifle, and a Super Sledge strapped to his back. That was Sam Anderson, Travis' second-in-command and best friend. Both had seen their fair share of fighting. Despite his brutish appearance, Sam was strangely philosophical in his musings about war.

Travis shook his head, "Aside from that hotel building over there, there really isn't anything," Travis turned and saw an Asian man in a white labcoat and carrying a Service Rifle fiddling with a radio, "Mike do we know about know anything about this building?"

Mike Lee, the group's medic, repairman, and hacker, looked at Travis, "It's called Tenpenny Tower. A bunch of non-Feral Ghouls took up residence after slaughtering the original residence. Listen Travis, I don't know how long we can hold out. We're out of Stimpacks, and we are almost out of ammo."

"The Doc's right," a young, skinny Latino woman walked up to Travis. She was covered in tattoos, her head shaved, and carried a Minigun on her back, four Frag Grenades around her belt, and a Sawed-Off Shotgun at her side. This was Jo Ramirez, their heavy weapons expert and resident loud mouth, "you know if we had a little more ammo, we could take care of those Zombies no problem. But right now, we are up shit creek without a paddle."

"Jo not every problem can be solved with bullets." A woman with long dark hair walked towards Travis. She wore a Chinese Stealth Suit and carried an Anti-Material Rifle. Sophia Belmont was the team's sniper and negotiator. She was also Jo's girlfriend. The two were as opposite as two could be. Sophia was the daughter of a respected diplomat, Jo was an Ex-Raider. But the two had been together for almost three years.

Jo looked at Sophia and stuck her tongue out at her. Travis rubbed his temples, "Look. We don't have many options. It is a long way to the Citadel and that fight with the Reapers depleted us of our supplies. Now, if any of you have any better to add, let's knock on the door and see what happens." The group looked at each other and nodded.

It was Sophia's father, Senator Alexander Belmont, who sent them to the Capital Wasteland. They were supposed to develop a trading relationship between the NCR and the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, the only real superpower in the Capital Waste. Unlike many of former NCR soldiers, Travis had no problem with the Brotherhood. In fact, he fought side by side with them six months ago during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. But he didn't know how the Brotherhood would react to an alliance with the NCR. But Travis was more focused on keeping his men alive.

* * *

Ok, I hope you like this chapter and I would like to thank Xx13deathsxX for coming up with the original idea of the Cazador mercenary group. I wanted to get into some stuff with the Brotherhood, but I originally draw a blank because of real life. So I made it mostly about the Cazadores. The next chapter will deal with the Cazadores learning about Capital Waste, Sarah and Butch's relationship, and possibly the Reapers. Also don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5: Devestation

Chapter 5: Devastation

* * *

 **Lyons' Pride Camp. September 11** **th** **. 2283. 19:34**

Sarah breathed heavily. Her body ached and she was covered in sweat. Only this time, she wasn't training or running from a Behemoth. It was just her and Butch, naked, alone in her tent. It was strange to think of someone in this way. Sarah had never been interested in being in a relationship, mostly because most of the Brotherhood knew her since she was a little girl. But the thought of being in love with an outsider was almost repulsive. Until she met Butch. Despite their different backgrounds, they did have a lot in common. Especially the feeling of inferiority when compared to Logan. Then eventually something clicked.

"Cap for your thoughts?" said an equally sweaty Butch with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I was just thinking about us. About the irony that someone like me ending up with someone like you."

Butch smirked, "Well all I did was find a comely young woman and decided to take pity on her."

Sarah slapped him in the shoulder, "You jerk. I'll have you know that a lot of guys have checked me out before. In fact, you can say I took pity on you."

Butch then grabbed Sarah and pinned her underneath him. Both of them looking in each other's eyes, the two were slowly about to meet each other when Knight Captain Dusk opened the flap to the tent.

"I hate to disturb your make out session, but we are under attack."

Sarah pushed Butch off of her, "What are we dealing with? Raiders, Super Mutants?"

Dusk shook her head, "I don't know what the fuck they are but you two better suit up."

Sarah and Butch quickly put on their respective clothes and gathered their weapons. After twenty minutes, the couple joined the rest of the Pride and saw their attackers.

Like the reports, they were all wearing black armor. But it wasn't Combat or Metal. They were all wearing some type of Power Armor. Only it seemed less bulky than any type the Brotherhood or the Enclave used. Their helmets were shaped like human skulls, with glowing red eyes. There were eight of these armored soldiers. But behind them was even more curious. Four Super Mutant Masters wearing a similar type of armor were marching in unison. While the smaller, human-looking soldiers carried Laser Rifles and curved swords at their sides, the Super Mutants carried Gatling Lasers.

Sarah turned to Dusk, "Super Mutants and humans working together?! This is bad. I want Glade to radio the Citadel for reinforcements. Until then, I want everyone to keep these guys occupied. I don't know if we can take them, but we can at least slow them down."

Dusk nodded and ran to find a better vantage point. Butch equipped his Plasma Rifle and turned to Sarah, "I'll cover you. I may not be Logan, but I've been known to kill some freaks wearing Power Armor."

Sarah smiled, "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said." Sarah pulled out her Laser Rifle and crouched behind a crumbling wall. Butch did the same on the opposite side of the wall. When the strange soldiers came into view, Sarah and Butch fired. Two of the soldiers were hit, but their armor was able to absorb the impact of the energy weapons.

The Super Mutants began to unload a barrage of laser bolts at them, but the wall gave them moderate protection. From a distance, three Brotherhood Paladins, one wielding a Minigun while the other two used Assault Rifles, took cover behind a downed bus and began to fire on the new threat. The Power Armor that the soldiers were using was holding up extremely well. It took the onslaught of bullets as if it were nothing. One of the Super Mutants then turned around and unloaded on the Paladin using the Minigun. The other Paladins simply watched as their friend was being pelted with laser bolts. But the Paladin continued to fire his Minigun in a vain attempt to kill the hulking monstrosity, even as his own armor was being pierced by the laser bolts. Eventually, the Paladin finally fell with several holes covered their body and their blood spilled on the ground. The Super Mutant's armor however, was dented, but still functional.

"Dammit," yelled Sarah as she was able to cripple one of the soldier's legs with her Laser Rifle, "If reinforcements don't come soon, we're all dead."

Butch continuously fired his Plasma Rifle until he was able to reduce one of the soldiers into a pile of green goo. However he realized that he had used up all of his Microfusion Cells. So he discarded the Plasma Rifle and pulled out a Hunting Rifle, "Right now I wish we had a Fat Man right now. Or Fawkes. Sarah do you have any heavy weapons that we can use?"

Sarah looked at Butch as she reloaded her Laser Rifle, "The Tesla Cannon should be in a footlocker back in my tent, but going back there would be suicide." Then they suddenly felt the impact of the continuous stream of laser bolts.

Butch leaned to the wall as we reloaded his gun, "its suicide to stay here any longer. We have to do something."

Then suddenly, the sound of helicopter blades filled the air as two Vertibirds hovered overhead and began to unload the onboard minigun on the attacking force. Then from one of the Vertibirds, a large figure carrying a Super Sledge, dropped from the air and bashed the skull of one of the Super Mutants. Other Brotherhood Paladins began to drop from the Vertibirds and began to fire at the new threat. Some charged in with Rippers, some stayed back and used Laser Rifles. In a matter of moments, the threat was neutralized.

Paladin Tristan walked up to Sarah and saluted, "Sentinel, we came as soon as we heard."

Sarah smiled, "It's alright Tristan. At least they were taken care of."

"You are a fool if it is over." Sarah turned and saw that one of the soldiers was crawling towards her. This one was missing the lower have of its body, and part of its helmet was damaged, revealing blood red eyes.

Sarah pulled her Laser Rifle out, "Stay where you are."

The soldier chuckled, "Do you think that I am threated by you Sentinel? You are insignificant. You and your 'Brotherhood' are like sand on a beach."

"Who sent you? The Enclave?!"

The soldier continued to chuckle, "Do not compare us to a bunch of morons who are attempting to reanimate a corpse long since dead. No we are agents of a greater master. We are the hand of the inevitable force that claims all. Us Harbingers are only the beginning."

Tristan pulled out his Laser Rifle, "So there are more of you?!"

"You are surprised. We are but one unit of a much greater force. But if you wish for a name, we call ourselves Reapers."

"Reapers?!" Sarah exclaimed as she continued to aim at the soldier, "So are you telling me that you're some kind of cult that worships death?"

"No a cult. We are just finishing what the Great War started." Then before the Reaper began to continue his chuckle, a bullet pierced his skull. From the shadows came a sixteen year old young man with dark hair wearing Enclave Power Armor.

Sarah glared at him, "Squire Maxson," she looked at the young soldier and sighed, "We could have taken him in for questioning."

Arthur Maxson looked at the corpse, "For what? A bunch of hicks got themselves some Power Armor and think themselves gods. Who cares?"

Sarah walked towards Arthur and punched him in the face, "I am your superior officer. You don't fire unless I say fire. Is that clear?"

Arthur merely glared at Sarah, "You should show me a little more respect. Considering I am the last of the Maxson bloodline. I'm pretty much Brotherhood royalty."

Sarah simply turned around, "Do something worthy of respect, then I'll consider it."

* * *

 **Location Unknown. September 12** **th** **. 2283. 01:22**

Damien Charles Payne sat down in his office while drinking a glass of Rum and Coke. He was a man of average height and build, but his demeanor gave him a sense of grandeur. His long, silvery hair and beard gave him the appearance of an old scholar, both wise and experienced. Though he was about fifty years old, his face showed no sign of wrinkles and he looked about half his actual age. As he sat, a knock came at his door. A large individual about twelve feet tall wearing Power Armor walked into the room and bowed.

"Azrael," said Payne with a slight creole accent, "Do you have the reports?"

"I do," Azrael's accent was unrecognizable due to the speakers of his helmet, "The Specter party was taken out by the Lone Wanderer, only two returned. I also just got reports from Grimm, the Brotherhood took out the Harbinger unit sent to attack the Lyons' Pride."

Payne merely smiled, "So you are saying is that we finally have a challenge. Now Azrael, I want a unit of four hundred to attack Fort Independence. My rough estimate puts their numbers around one hundred and thirty six. But who knows, they might have more."

Payne walked up to the towering figure, "Let the Brotherhood think they are powerful. Let their pride conquer them. As for the Outcasts, show them what happens when they value technology over life."

"And what of the Wanderer?"

Payne smiled, "He is a man worthy of my respect. For now, leave him alone. Soon he will come to me."

Azrael cocked his head, "Are you sure?"

Payne chuckled, "He is a man of honor and virtue. The type of person who would rather risk his own life than allow others to fall. I do not only expect it, I count it."

* * *

Okay. Here is some new information. With the release of Fallout 4 (which I don't have because I don't own an Xbox One or PS4 or a gaming PC) there is some information about what happened in the Capital Wasteland that could effect this story. So with this new information, I am going to try to keep this as close to Fallout canon as possible but at the same time keeping my original ideas for the story intact. Also next chapter we will go back to Logan and the Cazedores. Also don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6: Weapons Training

Chapter 6: Weapons Training.

* * *

 **Tenpenny Tower. September 13** **th** **. 2283. 05:44**

Travis woke up early to tinker with his old Service Rifle. It was the same rifle that he took with him to Navarro, saved his life during the war with the Brotherhood, and helped take a few Legion scumbags at Hoover Dam. Travis was also grateful that Roy Philips, the ghoul owner of the Tower, was nice enough to let him and his team spend the night and resupply. But Travis couldn't sleep. He was never a great sleeper. Years of Ranger training are hard to cancel out. So he spent most of his night listening to the radio. He found that he enjoyed Galaxy News Radio more than he did Mr. New Vegas. Three Dog seemed to care about his listeners and the state of the Wasteland while Mr. New Vegas seemed dry and almost robotic.

But the thing that caught his attention was this Lone Wanderer. Travis grew up listening to the stories of Albert Cole, the Vault Dweller from Vault 13 who defeated the Master's Super Mutant army. In fact Travis meet Sylvia Cole, The Vault Dweller's granddaughter and the Chosen One who defeated the Enclave back home. But Travis found it amazing that this Lone Wanderer, single-handedly destroyed the last known Enclave presence in the Wasteland, responsible for purification of the water supply, and brought stability where ever he went. _One thing is for sure, those Vault Dwellers are full of surprises._

Travis was cleaning out the barrel of his gun when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Sophia standing wearing Recon Armor rather than her regular Stealth Suit. Travis chuckled, "Let me guess, Jo got a little too excited last night."

Sophia shrugged, "She damn near ripped the suit in half. But she made up for it last night."

"Yes I know. I think the entire Tower heard you two." Travis began laughing as his scout began to blush. He sat down on his bed and continued to clean his gun, "Did you find out any information?"

Sophia sat down on a chair facing the bed, "I found out that the East Coast Brotherhood has over two thousand members. They started recruiting locals to strengthen their numbers. They are focused more on protecting the Capital Waste than acquiring tech. But they have access to some Enclave technology. Power Armor, Vertibirds, and Energy Weapons. They do have a scouting party that shows up around noon. Maybe they can lead us to Elder Lyons."

Travis smiled, "Did you hear anything about a Lone Wanderer?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes. His name is Logan Sullivan. He is twenty five years old. Son of Dr. James Sullivan and Dr. Catherine Cross. He is proficient with all weapon types but he prefers Small Guns, Energy Weapons, and Melee Weapons. He currently lives in a settlement called Megaton."

Travis put his gun down on his bed, "I was thinking that after we meet with Lyons, we could meet with Mr. Sullivan."

Sophia shook her head, "Do you think that is wise Travis? He could be dangerous."

"So was the Courier, but look what he did," Travis stood up, "He helped us beat the Legion. Gave the NCR access to the Mojave, and forge the alliance with the last Brotherhood chapter in the West Coast. Besides, we're going to have to meet with him eventually, we might as well get it over with."

Sophia shrugged, "Travis I've never questioned your judgement before, but I just don't want this to turn into another Phoenix."

Travis smiled, "You and I remember Phoenix a little differently."

* * *

 **Vault 101. September 13** **th** **. 2283. 11:45**

Logan gathered the residence of Vault 101 to the Reactor area. Specifically, to the makeshift shooting gallery that his father and Jonas made on his tenth birthday. Logan modified it a little bit. Now it looked like an actual shooting gallery similar to the ones that the Citadel had. Today Logan was wearing his T51-B Power Armor with Excalibur at his side. He also ordered security to bring down the weapons and armor that was donated to them.

"Good," Logan said with a neutral tone while everyone filed in the room. Allen Mack of course being the last one in, "yesterday we went over some of the hazards that you could encounter venturing outside and the things you will encounter. Now we will be dealing with the most important thing in the Wasteland: equipment. Knowledge is only half the battle, the other half is making sure that you can keep yourself alive and make sure the thing trying to kill you stays dead."

Freddie Gomez raised his hand, "Couldn't we just gather the security equipment?"

Logan shook his head, "Unfortunately the current Vault-Tec Security Equipment is shit. It is over two hundred years old and poorly maintained. Besides the only weapon worth a damn is the 10mm Pistol. But the folks at Megaton have graciously donated some weapons and armor to keep you guys alive. I also donated some from my own personal armory."

Allen Mack sneered, "Let me guess, you're not going to give us this stuff right away."

Logan smiled, "You need to know what works and what doesn't. If you don't know how to use it, you might as well be holding a sign that says 'Easy Target'. Now Mr. Mack, I am all for people asking questions, but it's not a smart idea to piss off the guy who can reprogram Andy to kill you in your sleep." With that, Mack was silent.

Logan walked towards the table with the weapons and picked them up one by one, "This is a Hunting Rifle. This is one of the most common weapons in the Waste. It has a decent range, holds .32 caliber bullets, and can easily be repaired. However, it is a not-automatic weapon and it only fires five rounds before reloading. So make sure when you are reloading, you take cover. Right here is an Assault Rifle, another weapon that is very common. It takes 5.56mm bullets, it is an automatic weapon and can fire up to twenty four times before reloading. However it is ineffective at long range, so use with caution. The Combat Shotgun is another weapon designed for close range. It uses 12 gauge rounds and fires twelve times for reloading. Aside from the range, the biggest problem is that it regrades quickly."

Logan then walked towards the melee weapons and did the same thing, "Sometimes you will find yourself out of ammo and be forced to defend yourselves in close quarters combat. Here are some weapons that you can find easily. First is the Combat Knife. It is relatively common and can deal decent damage. The main problem is the short length of the blade. However, sometimes you will find these, a Chinese Officer's Sword. It not only does more damage than the knife, but also has a decent reach. But for those who are crazy enough to decide to fight with your bare hands, use this: the Power Fist. It increases the physical strength of one's punch by ten times. But use with caution."

Amata had her hand up, "But Lo…I mean Knight-Paladin Sullivan, couldn't we just use Energy Weapons?"

Logan shook his head, "Energy Weapons are very hard to come by. It's better that you guys begin focusing on the essentials rather than attempting to use weapons that aren't as common. Now I set up this shooting gallery to test your skills. The objective is simple: try to hit the bullseye. And don't worry, all these guns have dummy rounds. I wouldn't risk putting live ammo in these guns. Now let's get this started."

* * *

 **Vault 101. September 13** **th** **. 2283. 22:04**

Almost ten hours had passed since the residence of Vault 101 began their training. And as Logan expected: they sucked. But he didn't hold it against them, they have no combat experience. Logan was beginning to tamper with his Power Armor until he heard a crash outside his door. He ran outside and saw a little girl, about three years old, clenching her left knee and started to whimper. Logan saw a tricycle knocked over and figured she must have lost control of her bike.

"Are you okay?" Logan kneeled down to meet the little girl's level. At first she didn't meet his gaze, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Daddy told me never to talk to strangers." The little girl whispered while still holding her leg.

Logan smiled and held out his hand, "Okay. Let me introduce myself. My name is Logan Sullivan," then Dogmeat walked up to the little girl and began licking her face. The sight of Dogmeat caused her to smile, "the furball is Dogmeat. Now what's your name?"

The little girl looked at Logan, "My name is Sadie Gomez."

Logan scratched his chin, "Gomez. So that makes you Freddie's kid."

"Do you know my daddy mister?" Sadie looked at him with a puzzled.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah I know him. So tell me, how's your leg?"

Sadie got up, "I think I'm okay."

"Sadie thank god!" Suddenly Freddie Gomez ran up to his daughter and picked her up, "Now Sadie, what have I told you about traveling around the Vault by yourself?"

"Don't." Sadie plainly said to her father.

Logan chuckled, "It's alright Freddie. She was just going for a little joyride."

Freddie was startled, "Logan?! I hope my daughter hasn't been bothering you."

Logan smiled, "Freddie its fine. But you better take this little lady home. I bet Susie will have a cow."

Freddie chuckled, "Yeah if she found out…Wait how did you know?!"

Logan shrugged, "Lucky guess. Also Sadie, if you get bored, how's about I let Dogmeat here keep you company."

Sadie's eyes lit up, "Really! Do you mean it?"

"Yeah just make sure you ask your parents and me first. I know how lonely it gets and it will be nice to have someone to play with."

Sadie smiled, "Thank you Mr. Logan." And she and Freddie walked down the hall. Logan was about to return to his quarters when he saw Amata standing in the entrance.

"It was nice what you did Logan," Amata seemed nervous and tried her hardest not to meet his gaze, "I know you have problems with Freddie in the past."

Logan looked back, "That was a long time ago. Things changed. I just hope Sadie doesn't lose a parent."

Amata folded her arms beneath her breasts, "You don't have to be so grim Logan."

"Amata, it's called realism," Logan glared at her, "even with the best training, there is always a chance that you won't come back."

Amata looked down, "I know that, but that doesn't mean that we give up hope."

Logan sighed, "Amata, I hope for a lot of things. But I have had my hopes dashed time and time again. Sometimes it's easier to let your dreams and hopes remain just that, dreams and hopes." Logan then walked back into his quarters and locked the door. _I'm sorry Amata. I know how you feel, but this is for your own good._

* * *

Okay now I'm attempting to start the budding relationship between Logan and Amata. Also next chapter, going to have the Cazedores meet with the Brotherhood. Also please review.


	8. Chapter 7: News From Back Home

Chapter 7: News From Back Home.

* * *

 **The Citadel. September 14** **th** **. 2283. 10:22**

When Elder Owyn Lyons first heard that representatives from the New California Republic were coming to discuss a sort of alliance between the Brotherhood and the NCR, he didn't know what to believe. The NCR had always been sort of a problem for the Brotherhood in the past, but at the same time they did help them defeat the Enclave. But the Elder didn't worry about them. What he worried about was his own Chapter being split in two once again. It all stemmed from one person: Arthur Maxson. Over the past five years, Arthur had changed from the almost timid little boy, to someone with an uncontrolled sense of grandeur and arrogance. Because of his lineage, Arthur believed that he was entitled to having the best equipment, the best weapons, and best soldiers with him at all times. At first, Lyons chalked it up to typical teenage rebellious behavior. But it wasn't until Arthur picked a fight with Logan Sullivan that Lyons saw Arthur for what he was.

As Lyons was lost in thought, he heard a knock at his door. But before he could respond, Travis Smith, leader of the Cazadores, entered the room, "I'm sorry Elder, if this is a bad time I'll wait."

Lyons cleared his throat, "Mr. Smith. It's alright. I just have a lot of things on my mind. But come in, sit! I'm sure there are things you want to ask about the Capital."

Travis smiled and walked towards the table that Lyons was occupying and sat across from him, "Thank you. And I know that there is a lot of things that you wish to know."

Lyons nodded, "It's been a while since I've heard anything from the West Coast. The last I heard was there was a war in the Mojave."

Travis chuckled, "Yeah that ended about a year ago. The NCR was battling a group of slavers who modelled themselves after the Roman Empire. Their leader even called himself Caesar. It ended at Hoover Dam. Where we were able to finally end them."

"That must have been something," Lyons tried to hold in his contempt for the NCR, "Did you participate in the battle?"

Travis shook his head, "I wasn't there personally, but my second in command, Sam was. He told me that the NCR got a lot of help from some Courier who formed an alliance with some of the tribes to fight on the NCR's side. He got the Boomers, Great Khans, even the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel to save our asses. Actually it was because of the Mojave Chapter that we found out about you guys. We are just trying to get a feel for the Capital Waste. And hopefully set up some kind of trade relationship."

Lyons scratched his beard, "I don't know if you know anything, but have you heard anything about the Mojave Chapter or anything from our base in Lost Hills?"

Travis let out a sigh, "After Hoover Dam, we were asked by Elder McNamara to go to Lost Hills to see what happened. I'm sorry but the base was completely destroyed."

Lyons was shocked, "Are you positive?! Were there any survivors?"

Travis shook his head, "My men were part of the group that searched the base. It was already deserted for years when we got there. I don't know what exactly happened but there was nothing left. No survivors, at least none that we know. As far as we know, you and the Mojave Chapter are the last remaining Brotherhood presence in the Wasteland."

Lyons slipped back into his chair and took a deep breath, "First I want to thank you for your honesty and the courage that it took to tell me."

Travis said, "I am sorry about your loss."

Lyons nodded, "I left many people back home. Some I considered friends. But I don't have time to mourn. I don't have much time left."

Travis looked at him, "You're dying?! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lyons smiled but shook his head, "There is nothing you can do Mr. Smith. What I need to do is announce my successor. And that is driving me insane."

"Who are your options? If that is okay for me to ask?"

Lyons smiled, "It's alright, my choices are common knowledge to the rest of the Chapter. The first and most obvious is my daughter Sarah. She is one of the most experienced members and leader of the Lyons' Pride, our elite unit. But she is more like me than I wish to admit. She'll probably go crazy from all the paper work. The second choice is Arthur Maxson, though he is just a squire, he is the last descendent of the Brotherhood's founder. But he is far too inexperienced and arrogant. The third choice is Logan Sullivan, the Lone Wanderer."

Travis' ears perked when he heard Sullivan's name, "So the Lone Wanderer is a choice to be an Elder? But I thought that he was an Outsider."

Lyons shrugged, "Kind of. His aunt, Star Paladin Jennifer Cross was my bodyguard for many years. His mother Catherine, Cross's sister, technically left the Brotherhood when she married his father. But his action did more than bloodlines did."

Travis chuckled, "If I can speak freely sir, but this Chapter is nothing like the Mojave."

Lyons cocked his brow, "Mr. Smith, tell me what you really think of the Brotherhood. With all honesty."

Travis took a deep breath, "Alright. To be perfectly honest, the Brotherhood's priorities are screwed up. All they do is search for Power Armor and Energy Weapons. To 'protect humanity'. But let's be real, they just want the best weapons for themselves. They prioritize technology over preserving life. And the technology that they want to find only benefit them. They completely skip things like irrigation systems, medical supplies and things that could better human society."

Lyons smiled, "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

 **Rivet City. September 14** **th** **. 2283. 15:05**

It was one of the few times that Butch was able to relax. Logan didn't drag him into some death-trap, he didn't have to deal with Scribe Bigsley's constant bitching, and Harkness wasn't riding his ass. It was just him, eating slightly undercooked and overpriced Mirelurk Cakes, curtesy of Gary's Galley. But he really couldn't blame Gary, he had overheard that his daughter Angela is expecting and trying to prepare for the little bundle of joy. But just as he was eating, Harkness walked up to him and sat down.

"Is there something wrong Chief?" Butch said with a mouth full of food.

Harkness just shook his head, "DeLoria, why didn't you report in when you returned?"

Butch swallowed, "Sorry, but me and the Brotherhood were attacked by a group of Power Armored Ghouls and Super Mutants trying to kill us."

"That's no excuse. You needed to report to me as soon as you returned." Butch gave Harkness a sneer and continued eating. After four years of working as Rivet City Security, Harkness had lost most of his tolerance for Butch's excuses, saying that it was the price that he had to pay being friends with the Lone Wanderer.

Butch looked up and continued to see Harkness staring at him, "What happened now?"

Harkness took a deep breath, "James Hargrave stole one of our uniforms and an Assault Rifle."

"How do you know it was James?"

Harkness gave Butch a look that said _I am not in the mood._ "Look Butch, I know you like him, but he stole from Security and has to be punished."

Butch put his food down, "I know where he is. Let me talk to him before you arrest him." Harkness merely nodded. Butch was a little angry at James, but understood. When he first came to Rivet City after leaving the Vault, James had pickpocketed his Switchblade. From then on, Butch kind of looked after James because he saw himself in him. They were both raised by an alcoholic mother, they don't know who their father is, and acted out to get attention. But Butch knew that he was a good kid, just a little rough around the edges.

Butch found James outside on the Flight Deck, near the Baseball Field. Butch walked up to the teenager and said, "You know Jimmy, if you are going to steal from someone, don't steal from the Chief of Security."

James just looked at Butch and looked down, "I was going to give it back."

"But why did you steal it in the first place?" Butch put his hand on James's shoulder, "Did you and C.J. have a fight or something?"

James brushed Butch's hand off, "I don't know. She's my best friend, but things have been weird."

Butch cocked his eyebrow, "Weird how?"

James just shrugged, "She has been spending a lot of time with Bryan Wilks and I've been feeling a little jealous. But I don't know if that's jealous because she's my best friend or jealous because I want something more."

Butch chuckled a little, "Did you tell her about this?"

James scratched the back of his head, "That would have been a better idea than stealing."

Butch nodded, "Jimmy, believe me when I say that I know a guy who is going through exactly the same thing. How you differ from him is that you actually have the guts to tell her."

James looked down, "I'm still going to be punished am I?"

"Oh yeah big time," Butch smiled, "you're on cleaning duty for the next five months."

James shook his head, "At least it's better than jail."

* * *

Hey sorry it took a little while to update. I have been extremely busy with work. But also this chapter gave me a little bit of a hard time because I wanted to convey that the people of the Wasteland have lives, relationships, and its not just trying to keep yourselves alive from Super Mutants. The next series of chapters will return us to Vault 101, where Amata will confront Logan about the events of Fallout 3 and his overall distant attitude. I also apologize for the quality of the chapter, but I felt like I had to put something up. Also if there is anything that you want to see, ideas for enemies, and stuff like that, I take your suggestions into consideration.


	9. UpdateHelp

Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been able to update. Let's just say that real life sucks. But also for the next chapter, I have massive writer's block. I know I want it to be Logan and Amata finally getting a chance to talk one-on-one, but I am struggling to figure out what to have them talk about. So I am asking you guys for help. If you want any ideas for what you want me to put in this conversation, please put it in a review or a private message. I will try to get the next chapter as quick as I can, but please be patient.


End file.
